You are My Lucky Star
by Silencebeyondthestars
Summary: Parentlock! A seemingly ordinary case takes the consulting detective and his blogger by a surprise as they are faced with their biggest challenge yet - raising a child. This story follows Hamish's life from the moment he meets his new parents all the way through his unusual childhood. AU in the sense that Mary doesn't exist. Rated T to be safe, just because of the crime scenes.
1. Osborne, Grey, the Scientist and a baby

**Hello! This is only my second story so feedback is welcomed. **

**I should point out that this isn't Johnlock. I do ship them to some extent but I felt it wasn't right for this story.**

* * *

"Hamish?! You know I hate having Hamish as my middle so why have you decided to call the boy that?"

"Well it's the only name I came up with that suits with his looks because frankly the name is as silly as his face. "

The thirteen month old baby boy in question lay on the carpet between the consulting detective and the doctor. The boy seemed completely unoffended by Sherlock's remarks and flashed him his cutest toothy grin and continued to babble some gibberish that only he himself understood.

"A clever man like you seem to think yourself as could've surely come up with something else if wanted." John said knowing very well that Sherlock had chosen the name just to annoy him. "And why have you even given him a name all of a sudden? You've called him "boy" for the entire week. "

The arguing twosome were suddenly interrupted by a clear shout coming from under them

"Hamisshh!" The boy shrieked, uttering the second real word in his life.

His first word had been far less adorable but not a surprising one considering the fact that he'd been living in Baker street for the past week.

"Oh great." John sighed

"Hamishh!"

Sherlock: "See. He thinks it's a perfectly suitable name for him. Anyway when he's adopted his new parents will undoubtedly give him some dull name like James… or Edward" The tall man's face twisting with ridicule when he uttered those boring and common names, clearly oblivious to the reactions his first name usually had in people.

"Yeah. I mean what a shame people don't want to give a small kid a name that reminds of a grumpy old Scottish fisherman "

"Hamissh!"

Sherlock turned his face to look at the little bundle and his gaze quickly softened. "If you are a good boy and can bring me my phone from my bedroom I'll give you a biscuit." Sherlock said in an amusement.

"Oh for god's sake. Sherlock stop treating him like a dog!"

Hamish understood the meaning of the words as Sherlock had requested his assistance in the same matter many times during his stay. The toddler crawled into Sherlock's bedroom and after a quick look around he spotted what he was looking for peaking from a pocket of a morning robe hanging off one of the chairs. Tugging the phone into his mouth and so leaving his hands free for use he made his way back to the detective.

"Your just jealous John because now I have no use for you anymore" Sherlock said sarcastically.

Hamish proudly handed him his findings.

"Good boy!" Sherlock took the phone and ignoring the drool that was dripping from it he put it into his trouser pocket. He bowed again this time grabbing the boy into his arms, kissed his cheek and ruffled his wild curly hair. Then he proceeded to carry the giggling child into the kitchen and to the biscuit jar.

* * *

Two weeks before the detective and his blogger had met the boy that was going to change their lives forever, a similarly themed conversation was held between the two. This time however the subject was John's then girlfriend Suzie who Sherlock had innocently compared to a barking Chihuahua while enjoying their afternoon tea at Baker Street.

Sherlock was saved from Johns curt answer by a phone call from Lestrade.

After the phone made a rarely heard third ring John sighed. "(Oh lord don't let him still be mad at him")

Six days ago Lestrade hadn't consulted Sherlock in a case that he had been very interested in. After that Sherlock had been in one of his worst moods ever and considering the fact that John had lived with him for years, that was saying something. For reasons unknown, instead of coming Sherlock for help Lestrade had recruited some FBI agents all the way from the States. John wondered what Sherlock had done to finally managing to piss off the usually easy going friend of theirs. He sighed again. Now it seemed that the silver haired inspector had again forgiven him.

The phone rang for the fourth time

"Could be important." John smiled enjoying riling up his flat mate. " Maybe a serial killer or a..." John didn't get to finish his sentence as Sherlock's patience ran out and he answered his phone with a cold tone.

"This better be a good one… _Gordon_" He made no attempt to correct his "blunder" after Lestrade's answer.

Sherlock usually being very stoic in his facial expressions when sulking his eyebrows jumped up in surprise. He swung up from his chair almost knocking his tee cup down from the arm rest.

"Yes! Yes I'll take the case! Stop teasing me Lestrade. I'll be there " He tucked the phone to his pocket and darted to his bedroom to his get his belfast.

"We're needed John. Get your things."

"So he finally has a case interesting one for you to get on your good side again?" John teased

"This is an eight John. An eight!"

His friend jumped up from his chair. The matchbox case last year had made Sherlock change his system on how he valued cases based on how interesting they were. Now number ten had even higher expectations than before. This made the current case a nine according to the old system.

* * *

It was one of the most sinister neighborhoods in London. Far away from the luxurious city the place looked like it was in another planet. John was glad he'd taken his gun with him. Gazing out of their car's window every other person walking down the sidewalk looked like they had something else pumping through their veins than just blood. Noise of police sirens filled the air constantly. The black London cab drove down the street carrying the duo to another adventure.

John frowned and hoped that Sherlock hadn't been hanging around with this types of people when he'd been using.

"So what did Lestrade said that made you take this case?"

"A young man was found shot in an empty flat. He was a city boy, definitely not from around here. The simplicity of the situation makes it intriguing. Not many important clues were found from the scene."

The cab dropped Sherlock and John off in front of a grey concrete apartment building that gave the impression like a bomb had been dropped on it. It was a wonder how anyone could be living there. Over half of the windows were shattered and been "fixed" by fitting pieces of cardboards over them. The walls were covered with graffiti's and despite John usually considering them fascinatingly artistic, these ones however were nothing of that sort as they were just badly made drawings and words, one cruder than the other. Most words weren't even spelled correctly. All the buildings surrounding it looked the same. Sherlock had to give the cabbie an extra forty pounds to drive them all the way up here.

Lestrade's car as well as two others beside it were parked on the side of the road and guarding them stood two officers. Sherlock and John greeted them and without having to explain who they were the officers just nodded knowingly and the other one said; "Third floor"

The pair climbed up the stairs. Loud unnerving sounds came through most of the doors that lead into the flats. When they reached the third floor one of the flats had it's door open, yellow tape covering it and a officer blocking small group of interested neighbors from coming in.

The officer lifted the tape and Sherlock and John went in. No one had been living there for a while. It consisted of a short hallway that had a toilet and a bedroom connected to it. The hallway lead to a living room and an open kitchen as well. A cold fluorescence light lit the concrete surfaces of the flat. The twosome walked into the living room where they saw Lestrade, Donovan and a few forensic people. In their feet lay a body of a man on his back, eyes open looking towards the sealing.

"Hi Greg!" John greeted his friend

"Nice to see you John"

Lestrade's gaze moved to Sherlock

"Sherlock"

"Inspector"

This appeared to be their way of apologizing each other so Greg started his usual description about the victim.

"This is Justin Grey. Cause of death is a shot in the head. Time of death around eleven this morning. Not from around here as he lived in the city by himself. Only family was his parents who live in Manchester. Worked as a personal assistant. Hasn't got a criminal background or known enemies. No phone was found on him or other belongings. No one has yet reported him missing. The killer must've used a suppressor in his gun as the neighbors didn't hear shots being fired. There wasn't much other clues found here that would lead us to the killer except a cigarette stump on the floor that didn't belong to Grey. We couldn't find witnesses who has seen anyone entering or leaving the flat today…"

Lestade's voice was suppressed under a loud cry of a baby. The noise echoed from the hallway getting even louder when the source of it was brought to the living room. A woman working for social services came to them holding a thirteen month old baby boy in her arms. He was clearly in distress as the boy's face red as a tomato and the voice he made was deafening.

John looked at the boy. The most distinctive feature in him was his hair, full of tiny little curls and as black as night. If John didn't knew better he'd assume the child was somehow related to Sherlock. The wide eyes however broke the illusion a little them being deep blue. His nose was round and the upper lip was shaped in a gradual cupid's bow. At least his chubby cheeks indicated that he hadn't been badly mistreated. His clothes and entire body were dirty after spending the entire locked up in the dusty flat.

Lestrade spoke louder so he could be heard over the baby's crying. "We found him from the room next to the hallway. He was brought here by the victim or the killer. It was actually the baby's crying that alerted neighbors to call us as the door was locked and no one came to open it. According to our tests he isn't related to victim or the killer and we couldn't find a match for him in the missing children's archive. We have no idea who he belongs to. He'll most likely have some use in solving the case so Ms. Burns will take him only after we're done here for today."

"Interesting. So the baby is our biggest lead at this point" Sherlock said.

As soon the boy heard the deep baritone voice his wailing ended and he stopped fidgeting. He looked curiously at the detective for a while and then proceeded to reach his entire body towards him. Ms. Burns almost dropped him due to the sudden movement. The boy snuffled clearly wanting to get near Sherlock.

"I think you better hold him Mr. Holmes" The woman suggested. "I've fed him, changed him and tried to calm him down for the past four hours but nothing has worked. The neighbors says that he's been like this for almost the entire day. I'm starting to worry about him".

Displeased Sherlock let out a growl.

Donovan huffed "I wouldn't give the child to him at any cost"

"The boy is hysterical Sherlock. Hold him" John urged.

Sherlock reached his hands towards the baby as Ms. Burns passed him into his arms. Awkwardly Sherlock's hold tightened around him careful not to drop him. Going through his mind palace he tried to find out how small children were suppose to be held but he came out with nothing. Not surprisingly he has deleted all information concerning infants. He doesn't even remember if he's even held one before.

"There there. No need to cry like you're being murdered" He murmured feeling more nervous than in a long time.

He just tries to do as what feels natural to him. The boy was silent again as he lifted his small hands towards Sherlock's face touching his cheeks and chin. Clearly liking what was in front of him he settled in his arms. Still taking in deep breaths after crying for nearly an entire day he started sucking his thumb while the other hand got a tight grip on the coat collar. Not making a sound the boy rested his little head against Sherlock's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

Clearly surprised by the turn of events the grown ups in the room just gaped at the baby and Sherlock.

"Well look at that" John marveled.

"As I was saying.." Lestrade finally managed to speak. "We phoned you in the hopes you'd be able to help us. Give us your insight."

Sherlock bend down to examine the body. This turned out to be more difficult with a toddler in his arms. He moved the boy to his left side leaving his right arm free to work as the left one had a tight grip on the baby.

Like a computer he started to gather information about the victim and process them

_[Amount of personal grooming is higher than usual = gay + tries to impress someone = single/has a crush on someone]_

_[An expensive silver watch on the wrist, based on his clothing couldn't afford it himself = a gift = no engraving = not a gift from family or friends = it's from his employer _

_[The suit has been fixed five… no six times = need of money = didn't sell the watch = close relationship with his boss]_

_[The watch is still in his wrist = didn't die of mugging = killer wasn't from this area either]_

_[No one has yet reported him to police as missing = only few friends who he doesn't see every day]_

_[In his work clothes so he was suppose to work today = employer doesn't know why he skipped work and didn't t call the victims contacts about his disappearance because friends didn't report him missing = something happened to the employer as well] _

_[Bags under his eyes = doesn't sleep well + bitten nails = stressed out + has a minimal personal life = focuses on work = stress is related to his work ]_

_[Had a weapon with him = knew the killer would be here]_

_[Shot from close distance = was surprised by the killer didn't know he would be killed]_

He took out his phone to search something

"What do you think John?" He asked while waiting his internet to load the next page while his arm was still tightly around the baby who now had calmed down entirely

John, in turn, bend down to the floor.

"Cause of death is the shot in the head which was made from close distance. No sings of struggle. His breath smells of alcohol but not so much he would've been drunk... " John continued his medical evaluation for a while.

"Maybe he came here to buy drugs but was killed by the dealer?" John eventually gave his view of the situation.

Sherlock didn't have the effort to scowl at his friends ridiculous suggestion but he did find his evaluation to help him.

" We analyzed his blood on the floor and didn't find any traces of… "

"Solved!" Sherlock shrieked interrupting Lestrade and almost startling up the baby. His little face crumpled a bit but apparently the boy decided not feel to intimidated by Sherlock and he closed his eyes.

"What? Already? Thought this one was going to be more complicated. Oh go on then." Greg muttered as he prepared himself to focus on the oncoming lecture.

" Justin Grey, a personal assistant working for Paul Osborne one of the city's top earning bankers. Clues suggest that Grey had only few friends and his personal and professional life must've been over lapping. He was close to Osborne so that makes him the most obvious lead at this point.

Sherlock showed his phone, which he'd used searching the net a moment ago, to John and Lestrade. It was an article about Osborne.

"According to this Mr. Osborne, who was a minor celebrity in London, had recently given up on finding a partner who would love him not just for his money and so had hired scientists to produce him a son using unknown donor's sperm and eggs as he was incapable of conceiving himself. The baby was produced and would now be over a year old but there are no photos of Osborne with him so that means something happened that prevented Osborne to have him."

"Osborne and Grey had a close platonic relationship but Grey here was in love with him as well with his money. Having no heir Osborne was going to leave all his money to his closest employee - Grey. Now realizing Grey wouldn't get Osborne's fortune he made a plan to get rid of the child. He bribed the scientist who was managing the pregnancy to tell Osborne that the baby had died in labor. The woman who gave birth to the child wasn't even his biological mother and didn't know who was adopting him so she couldn't connect the scientist to the wrongly assumed death of Osborne's son and tell Osborne the truth."

" When the baby was out of the picture Grey tried to make a pass at Osborne but he rejected him. After a year later the scientist Grey had bribed, started blackmailing money out of him. Grey hadn't anywhere near that much money and if he couldn't get Osborne's love he would at least have his money and at the same time get rid of his blackmailer so he wouldn't have any leverage against him."

Sherlock drew a quick breath and continued his speech

"Paul Osborne was found today dead in his home. Grey murdered him making it look like he had committed suicide so Grey would get his money. To his misfortune he found out that Osborne had changed his will again so he wouldn't get anything" Sherlock showed his audience an article from few hours ago.

" The scientist wasn't stupid. He knew Grey had killed Osborne and again was blackmailing him. The penniless Grey arranged to meet with the scientist here so he could kill him. The scientist hadn't given the child up for adoption so when Grey would be dead he'd get his hands on Osborne's fortune through the baby. The scientists goal was to kill Grey when Grey had thought he simply wanted just money from him. The scientist caught Grey by surprise and pulled out a gun and shot him in the head before Grey could make his own shot. "

"He was stupid to bring the boy here" Sherlock scoffed. "Apparently he wanted to show the baby to Grey as a some kind of reminder and punishment for Grey's actions. Somehow, probably due to shock, the killer left the flat forgetting the baby and when he remembered it was too late to come pick him up as the place was flooding with police. I suggest you to interrogate the people Osborne hired and see whose dna matches the one found on that cigarette"

Sherlock remained silent and thus ending his speech. The detective looked at Lestrade like he'd just told him a simple fact like the earth was round.

Every time something like this happened John couldn't help himself but to feel amazement towards his friends abilities. However he'd learn to control himself and just said: "The poor baby. What kind of life he must've live through."

Donovan was silent and left the flat dialing her phone.

Ms. Burns just stared at Sherlock with her mouth open and looked like she was thinking of asking him his autograph.

To Sherlock's disappointment this case like so many before had started out promising but ended up dull and boring only bringing him a moment of fulfillment . Disappointment flood over him and made him incapable of feeling much pride from his work. He sighed. This wasn't worth of giving in for Lestrade.

("Just another case that I won't even care to bring my self to remember it later")

He was wrong. Sherlock would remember the case in every detail but because of a completely other reason than he'd imagine. The answer to that was right in his arms, who undisturbed by Sherlock's erratic movements over the victim, had been lulled to sleep by the tall man's deep voice. The tears had now dried up from his little face and the redness was gone.

"I'm gonna go to talk to Donovan and make some phone calls" Lestrade whispered and went out to the hallway.

As Sherlock tried to pass the baby back to Ms. Burns he woke up and as soon as he found himself removed from Sherlock's touch the crying started again even more distressed than it had been earlier.

"He has clearly had a stressful day so I think it's best for you to have him for awhile as it looks you're the only one he feels content with" She said and passed the boy back to displeased Sherlock. " I think after a day or two we will take him. He also might be needed again. Knowing your reputation I'm sure you two will take good care of him for the time being"

John looked as surprised as Sherlock but his heart ached for the boy and thought that it was probably for the best. "Looks like we got a little roommate for ourselves." John murmured and moved closer to smooth the boy's head. " We have to go by the shops when we go back home. Get him something to eat"

Sherlock growled but didn't protest more. Even he felt bad for the boy who'd done nothing to get into this situation.

Lestrade came back after a while. "You were right about the whole situation. Now our people have been able to find out the identity of the killer. It took less time than I thought as there was only two who Osborne had hired. The other has been in Spain for the past week so it wasn't hard to guess which one it was. His name is Eric Turner and we're now trying to track him down."

"We also found out that Osborne left his money to charity as he thought the boy was dead. Turner forged a birth certificate making Osborne the father and himself the legal guardian. As the birth certificate is forged and the boy is no way biologically related to Osborne, the baby won't inherit anything. He'll most likely go to adoption as Osborne had no family to want the child to themselves. According to our sources Turner had hired nannies to look after the boy. He changed from time to time so that no one would get a hold of the real situation. "

Lestrade's soft gaze moved towards the sleeping boy. "He's had a hard life until now but luckily he won't remember any of it and can go into a good home where he's loved and valued more than money."

Ms. Burns explained Greg that the baby was going to spend some time in Baker street.

"I can give you a ride home. It's hard to get a cab from here" Lestrade said

"Thanks. We'll have to drop by a supermarket to get some baby food, diapers and other stuff." John replied

* * *

While John and Lestrade were inside the shop choosing between two sippy cups, where the other one was blue with a picture of a teddy on it and the other one was green with a car, Sherlock sat in the Lestrade's BMW with the baby who had woken up from his nap. He looked curiously to Sherlock who started to panic about what to do. The boy's mouth widened to a grin.

"babla ganash. Lamlassh?"

"You know you're old enough to be capable of producing real words" Sherlock said seriously to the kid. Unbeknownst what Sherlock had meant the boy took it as a conversation and answered him with more words he'd made up himself.

* * *

Lestrade dropped them off to Baker Street and promised to keep them in the loop in case they'd manage to find Turner.

"We have a maximum surveillance on Turner. I don't think he'll have any interest on trying to find the boy so you should be safe." He said before driving off.

The two men and the baby went inside. Right before entering the living room the baby, who had been in nothing but a good mood through the drive, furrowed and his face went red. A strong smell surrounded them and the boy started fidgeting.

"I'm gonna go and prepare some food for him. You change his nappy." John said and threw a packet towards Sherlock who grabbed it effortlessly with his free hand.

"What? Why can't you change him? "

"It's not that difficult Sherlock and I don't think he'll appreciate me doing it"

"At least come and show me how it's done!"

John emptied the kitchen table and after a little bit of thinking he placed a newspaper on it. Sherlock laid the baby on top of it and removed his jeans. He managed to easily dispose the old nappy and cringing he wiped the baby's bum, took a hold of his feet and placed a new nappy under him and fastened it. All according to John's instructions. John stood near his friend smiling at the sight of Sherlock doing something as primitive as this.

When the boy was happy again John warmed some of the food he'd bought while Sherlock laid the baby on a blanket. He was on his way outside to dispose the smelling nappy but the baby saw him leaving and started crawling towards him in hurry yelling at the same time. Sherlock sighed, lifted the baby into his arms and then went out.

It turned out that the baby did know the meaning of a one short word.

"No! Noh!"

"Come on you have to eat. " John tried as he took the spoon from Sherlock and tried to bring it in front of the small mouth.

After fifteen minutes John and Sherlock had managed to stuff few spoonfuls of food inside the little man. The rest of it was now all over the baby's shirt. John had forgotten to buy a bib.

Sherlock's arms started feel tired after holding the baby for so long time and he suggested that John would in turn hold the boy.

John reached his arms towards the little one and asked; "Do you wanna come to uncle John for a while?"

The boy looked John for awhile if John could be trusted.

"It's okay. John is our friend. Be a good boy and give him a hug?" Sherlock said reached his arms to give the boy over. The baby was quiet in John's arms but didn't start crying.

"That's a good boy!" John murmured as the baby started to feel his face like he'd done with Sherlock earlier. "He needs a bath."

In addition to the dirt the boy now had carrot mash all over his face and his hands were sticky with it as well.

Sherlock nodded and John followed him to the bathroom.

John took the baby's clothes off and Sherlock set the bath. "Do you think this is a good temperature?" He asked John

"I think that's maybe too hot"

They found out that the baby enjoyed taking baths much more than eating. For the first minutes he was happy just moving across the tub but soon got bored. He sat still and used his arms to gather as much water as he could and quickly latched it towards Sherlock who didn't realize any of it coming.

"Hey! "Sherlock yelled. "Don't do that again!"

"That wasn't very nice." John bended over to say to the boy while trying to suppress his laugh over the look on Sherlock's face.

The boy didn't look very remorseful and just pointed at Sherlock and giggled.

Half an hour later the tub had at least half of its water outside of it, pooling on the floor. Sherlock wrapped the boy into his huge towel, dried his hair and body. John helped him to put on the pajamas they'd bought earlier.

"Was that fun? Huh?" John asked the boy who nodded in return

It was of course John's job to clean the bathroom while Sherlock carried the baby in to the living room. John joined them after a while and sat on his chair opposite the detective. The baby sat on the floor playing with a toy train that John had bought.

The adults talked about the case for awhile and about the living arrangements for the time the baby would be living with them.

When the baby started yawning and rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists, Sherlock carried him into his room. With his right hand Sherlock placed pillows, which he'd gathered from the living room, under the edge of mattress in his left side of the bed so that the toddler wouldn't fall onto the floor while sleeping. He gently placed him onto the bed. When his hands separated from his tiny body, the boy opened his eyes and grabbed Sherlock's hand.

Scared he'd start crying again Sherlock bend down and whispered; "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and sleep. " He held his hand on top of the boy's belly and rubbed it gently as he fell back to sleep. All of this came more naturally to him than he'd thought.

Sherlock sighed out of relief. He showered, changed to his pajamas and lay down on the bed next to the boy who now snuffled in his sleep. Sherlock thought he'd need all the sleep he could get as tomorrow all his energy be consumed while looking after the child. He'd told John that an important case from Mycroft was waiting for him tomorrow and it would take the entire weekend. John wasn't born yesterday and knew straightaway he was lying. _"Your not going anywhere Sherlock! Don't even try. " _Now Sherlock wished that the services would soon come and get the child. He was not the right person to be doing this.

The boy tired from the hard day, only woke up once during the night. He looked around and almost started to panic but when he saw Sherlock's figure right next to him, he closed his eyes and feeling finally safe, he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Murh-dah!

_**"Luckily the boy had started to mimic John as well so his vocabulary didn't only consist of words 'gun', 'brain' , 'ash' or 'blood' but he knew nicer ones as well such as 'blog' , 'biscuit' , 'jam' and 'doctor'. "**_

* * *

The morning light shine through the two large windows of the living room and lighting the dust speckles that played in the air while the feeble sounds of morning traffic carried from below. The figures occupied the view. Sherlock and John sat opposite each other at the living room table which they usually used as the kitchen table was always full of Sherlock's questionable experiments.

John took a bite out of his toast and leaned back in his chair. He enjoyed the mornings. After meeting Sherlock John now never knew what the day was going to bring with it so the morning was usually the only part when it was calm and quiet. Most people couldn't have survived this lifestyle but John absolutely loved it.

"More tea?"

John nodded

The comfortable silence between them continued for a moment

"Bloody reporters" Sherlock huffed and turned a page of the news paper he was reading. On the cover was a photo of him holding a baby and John was standing beside him with Lestrade opening his car door for them. "

'THE BRILLIANT HAT DETECTIVE SOLVES TWO MURDERS AT THE SAME TIME!'

"Idiots. Why do they have to make the headlines all about me than actually about Osborne, Grey and Turner. I'm surprised they got most of the facts right"

John smiled. He knew Sherlock secretly enjoyed the praise he got from the media. It was only the attention that hurt his work.

Their quiet morning was interrupted by a t noise coming from Sherlock's bedroom down the hall. A soft thump was followed by determined snuffling. Finally after a moment it stopped as the door creaked and opened. Sounds of clothes rustling and small slaps of feet and knees hitting the floor got louder. Sherlock and John moved their heads towards the source of all this who was now sitting in the middle of the living room sucking his entire fist in his mouth. The two men's gaze was responded by a pair of bright blue eyes that then sifted gaping his surroundings.

After eight hours of sleep no signs of yesterday's events greeted the men on the baby's face. Sherlock and John weren't surprised that the boy was up only just now. Yesterday must've sucked all the energy out of his little body.

Everyone in the room was silent. The baby seemed to remember the two men and his surroundings as he didn't seem to get nervous. John leaped out of the chair, walked towards the toddler to lowered himself to the boy's eye level. "Well looks who's finally up, eh? Why don't you come here and we'll get you something for breakfast." John held his two hands openly in front of the boy. If he'd just scope him up the boy might got scared.

The blue eyes looked John a second before he happily climbed onto his lap. They got up from the floor and John carried him to kitchen. "Hmm.. Let's see. How about a banana and some yoghurt with muesli?"

They made their way back to the living room. The baby crawled ahead towards Sherlock and John walked behind him holding the food. The boy stopped next to the detective's chair and sprangled his arms towards Sherlock who pretended not to see him and lifted the news paper higher upon his face.

"Sherlock. Hold him. He wants you to." John said sternly disapproving his friends actions.

"Fine" Sherlock said as he laid the paper aside on the table

The child giggled as he lifted him onto his lap.

"Yes, good morning to you as well" The detective said in monotone voice

John moved his chair closer to Sherlock's and opened the can of yoghurt.

The boy stood up in Sherlock's lap, legs against his feet. As the detective's right hand was wrapped around him preventing the boy from falling over, the boy managed to stand without gripping his hand on the table for leverage and thus leaving the baby's arms flopping wildly in the air. The detectives left hand continued to turn the pages of the news paper.

John scoped the yoghurt and started making the most ridiculous sounds when brought the spoon towards the boy to feed him.

Sherlock looked bemused. "What on earth are you making those sounds for?"

"Because an airplane is ready to empty its load into someone's mouth." John smiled as the boy opened his mouth wide and swallowed the yoghurt.

Sherlock didn't bother to tell him to stop as he was at least glad that the annoying baby talk, which most people fell into, wasn't John's habit. Sherlock had always considered babies and children as an adult's job, to educate them and prepare them for adulthood. Talking to them like they weren't even human but just puppies was stupid. It didn't do any good to baby them. John's voice was softer than normally but it wasn't in his opinion, condescending .

"A baby this age has the motor skills to be able to feed himself ."

"After yesterday I'm not sure. I think he hasn't been properly taken care of. He doesn't even know words yet except the "no". The nurses were probably just there to take care of his basic needs. No one taught him anything. He hasn't even shown interest in walking. " John answered

"He seems much calmer now. Maybe the services could come take him?" Sherlock asked hopefully. He knew that the having to look after a child would definitely impact his life in the worst sense. Any obstacle preventing Sherlock from doing his work made him nervous. He needed his work, it was his oxygen and without it he couldn't live.

"I think they want us to look after him a bit longer. But I don't mind. I used to look after Harry when she was this age. This one time when I was eight and she was two…"

Sherlock scoffed and returned to his paper blocking out John's ramble.

Mrs. Hudson had asked Mrs. Stevens next-door to lend her grand son Henry's toys for the boy as Henry wasn't visiting his granny at the moment. Mrs Hudson also brought her old high chair and cot down from the attic. They used to belong to her as a child but they hadn't been used since then as she never had children or grandchildren of her own. She was happy to see the baby sitting in the chair eating his midday snack of apple slices and juice. The boy also took a liking to her as well after just little encouragement from Sherlock and John. The men thought that the boy had been used to many different people handling him through his short life thus leaving him open to new people.

"Oh he's adorable. People wanting something other out of him than money should be jailed for life."

"Really? I thought loving children _too much_ isn't…"

"Oh shut up Sherlock. You know what I mean."

Glabah! Umpphh! The boy shrieked abandoning his toy cashier machine and started to crawl towards Sherlock.

"No. Let's leave Sherlock to work for awhile. How about we sit here and I'll read you something?" John asked the boy

It was 1pm and a big plastic box was knocked over in the middle of the living room. All the toys were scattered around it. John had his hands full looking after the baby while at the same time trying to clean up the messes he made. Sherlock of course was no use at all. The boy was like an energizer bunny. After three hours of playing with him John was exhausted. He'd banned Sherlock of leaving the flat because John knew if he'd let him go to work he'd only come back after the baby had been put to sleep. John didn't want to be left alone with the wild child.

"You have to put the teddies back into the box after taking out another toy" John tried explaining

The baby looked at him. Why would he have to do that when it was much funnier and easier to leave them where they were? Oh silly John.

All of John's orders fell into deaf ears and when he'd collected the teddies John had to ran after the boy who was now emptying the lowest draw of Sherlock's filing cabinet.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea for you to take him to the park?" Sherlock yelled from the kitchen

All this time Sherlock had been in kitchen testing on how human fingers reacted to different kinds of lightly corrosive liquids. Two hours ago the boy had wanted to see what was more interesting for Sherlock to occupy his time with rather than playing with him, and after Sherlock had showed him the experiment the boy had managed to break four of his test tubes and pour one of the dishes with ammonia in it all over his notes. Sherlock's nerves were on edge.

"You know very well it's not safe. Turner is still on the loose and it's hard to keep an eye on the boy every second while there are dozens of other kids running around."

Sherlock gritted his teeth

_crash!_

The tall Lego tower the baby had been carefully building came crashing down as he accidentally knocked it down.

The boy's face flashed red and he let out a deafening cry

"Okay. Your turn. Now!" John sighed

Sherlock who took a one look at John _(really?)_ but when seeing the army doctor's tired face without a word he put down his pliers and petri dish and took off his latex gloves.

John sank down into his armchair and closed his eyes.

Sherlock scoped the child into his arms and made calming sounds.

Sherlock took the boy to kitchen. He sat down and the boy stood on his legs like in the morning. Learning from what happened in the morning, the detective moved all the objects on the table further away so the baby wouldn't get a hold of them

John felt like intervening. He didn't think it proper to expose the child to severed human body parts but remained quiet as he enjoyed the piece. The boy was fascinated by the weird fluids in the test tubes, watching Sherlock continuing his experiments as his deep voice explained to the baby what he was doing next.

A peace returned to 221 B

* * *

In the afternoon while the baby was having a nap in Sherlock's bedroom. Enjoying the moment Sherlock was in his mind palace and John updated his blog about the yesterday's case. All of s sudden the men heard sounds of fighting from below on the street. They looked from the window and saw a man running away from two police officers.

"Turner?" John said concern in his voice and looked at Sherlock. He went to retrieve his gun from his room just in case.

The other officers, that remained down at the street from the flat, didn't let Sherlock come out of the building so after fifteen minutes Lestrade arrived and came in. The three men in the living room tried to speak as quietly as possible.

"Our men spotted a man monitoring your flat and who tried to get inside the house. We tried to catch him but the bastard managed to get away from us."

"And the England bows in front of our capable police force"

Lestrade continued ignoring Sherlock "We think it was Turner although our men couldn't tell for sure as the man was wearing a cap and he'd pulled up his hoodie. I think he tried to see if he could snatch the baby back and use him as a leverage. We've doubled the security so you needn't worry."

"I would've thought that he'd try to get as far way from London as possible" John said

"We thought that too. By the way the social services called me today. They want you to take the boy to see a child psychologist so we'll get an image how he was treated by Turner."

"Yeah I think that's wise" John answered

Sherlock let out a disappointed growl. "We're not nannies! Why is it our job to look after the orphan?"

"Sshh! Sherlock be quiet!" John whispered

The men went silent and directed their heads towards the bedroom but continued as no sounds came from there.

"Ms. Burns said that she felt him being safer with you than in the facility. Don't worry Sherlock it's only temporary."

"Well apparently not very safe as someone just tried to break in." Sherlock replied but much quietly

"We have given very strict instructions to every one in the country to keep an eye on suspects who matches Turner's appearance, especially the boarder patrols are on high alert. We should get him in no time and then you'll get rid of the boy."

"Hmmhh.."

* * *

The next day which was Sunday went on like the previous. Sherlock was allowed to go outside but only if he wouldn't be away more than three hours. After he came back it was John's turn to go. He really needed a break and some fresh air but was unsure of leaving Sherlock alone with the baby. Surprisingly when at five o'clock in the evening he stepped into the flat it was just in as good condition as he had left it. The deep baritone voice echoed from the kitchen.

Sherlock sat at table, the boy standing in his lap and the two peered at the screen of John's laptop.

"And this is a photo from June when Lestrade called us to investigate the murder of Lady Julia Grimond.."

"Muh-daah?"

"Yes boy. This lady here was murdered by her husband because she had been stealing the money from…

"Sherlock!"

"…and her husband saw her…

"Mur-dah"

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Was that… I mean… Did the boy just say his first word?"

Sherlock looked down at the boy who had a smile in his lips. "Oh I guess so. Until now he's just babbled when we looked at the crime scene photos"

"Murder? That was his first word. Oh the social workers and his new parents are just gonna love us!" John let out an angry laugh.

Sherlock just looked at John, clearly not seeing how inappropriate the situation was.

The boy didn't understand and just kept repeating the word. His small voice saying it started sounding weird even to Sherlock.

"Well it's one of my favorite words in the world and also quite hard to pronounce so I think he's very clever and lucky as well. My first word was 'teddy'." Sherlock sighed at the thought.

"So you weren't a high functioning sociopath then yet?" John asked jokingly

"No. Not before my fifth birthday."

Before John could ask what had happened to him at that age a loud crash came from their behind followed by a small "Oops." The boy had escaped Sherlock's lap when they'd got distracted

The two men quickly turned their head and when they saw the boy was unharmed they cleaned the mess.

After that they both felt it important to congratulate the boy and this way encourage him to speak more.

After a stern look from John, Sherlock turned the laptop off, took the baby and went to the living room. John cooked dinner for them and the two men and the baby nearly had a fight because the boy refused to eat his potatoes. Neither Sherlock or John knew how to treat a child who wouldn't eat all his food so after d a few threats and pleading, the grown ups accepted their loss.

"He's been eating all the food that we've laid before him. I wonder why won't he eat his potatoes." John wondered

"I think he's got to comfortable. He's just trying to test his powers."

"Since when have you became the child expert?"

Sherlock wasn't going to admit going to the library a few hours ago to read some books about childcare

John gave the boy a bath while Sherlock repugnantly cleaned the kitchen table. ("Do you wan't to get wet again?" John had asked)

Sherlock opened his bedroom door and John went in carrying the baby and laid him in the crib. When they were nearly out of the door a soft whisper called for them. "John"

"Did he just.." John asked and looked wide eyed at Sherlock

"I believe so"

The two men peered over at the boy who looked at them misty eyed.

"What did you say?"

"John, Sherlock" came a small voice

The men didn't manage to do anything but smile

* * *

Wednesday afternoon John and Sherlock had the scheduled meeting with the child psychologist and Ms. Burns who had come as well greeted them in the foyer of the hospital.

"Hello little one" You look like you've had a good stay with the boys"

The baby moved his head at the sight of the almost stranger and nuzzled against Sherlock who was carrying him.

"It's all right. Ms. Burns here is a friend. "

Ms. Burns explained to the psychologist, Dr. Sheffield and the two men what Lestrade had found out about the child's life until now. Sherlock and John weren't far off with their theories.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade said that Turner didn't even keep the baby in his house. He'd hired multiple nannies to look after the boy."

After his examination Dr. Sheffield gave his evaluation. "He has a high IQ for his age but still he hasn't developed skills that come normally to children his age. That must be result of his upbringing until now. You said that he'd talked yesterday?"

Sherlock and John quickly looked at each other. John blushed slightly. "Uhm yes. He did and he also said our names as well."

Before Ms. Burns could ask them what his first word was Dr. Sheffield luckily interrupted.

"That's good. He has clearly felt himself safe as he has started to focus on producing talk."

The meeting ended an hour later and the two men and the baby said goodbye to Dr. Sheffield and Ms. Burns.

"I'm sure he will have lot's of couples that will love to take him on." Ms. Burns said before getting into a cab. "We'll come and get him when Turner has been caught."

* * *

The rest of the week continued in peace as there were no sightings of Turner. For Sherlock and John the idea of both of them being inside the small flat the entire day was impossible for their mental health so they made an arrangement.

Every day either one of them would have to be home with the baby all the time and the other one would go to work. As John had a real job their schedule worked around his work. He was only a part time doctor so the number of days with the boy was even with Sherlock's. Sherlock was not allowed to drop the baby at Mrs. Hudson unless the case was an eight or higher. In any case both of them had to be there when the baby went to bed because they had noticed that he'd get nervous if one of them wasn't there and it would be near impossible to get him to sleep.

It was Thursday when Sherlock suddenly got the idea to give him a name. He was bored of calling him just 'boy' and so when John was still at work and Sherlock was sitting in his armchair looking at the baby playing at the floor, he observed the boy's features and went through a list of names in his head. Naturally the first male names were of people he knew so Hamish wasn't far off.

Sherlock only called the baby Hamish for the first time in front of John only trying to annoy his flat mate. He hadn't even thought it possible for the baby to clung on to that name after hearing it once but he was wrong. The boy clearly liked the name Hamish and was apparently going to stick with it so Sherlock and John had no other choice than to call him Hamish.

Hamish had quickly started to learn other words as well as whole sentences which really surprised John and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock however wasn't as baffled because Dr. Sheffield had said that Hamish was statically more clever than other's his age.

Luckily the boy had started to mimic John as well so his vocabulary didn't only consist of words 'gun', 'brain' , 'ash' or 'blood' but he knew nicer ones as well such as 'blog' , 'biscuit' , 'jam' and 'doctor'

Sherlock and John had to be very careful what to say in front of Hamish as he had the habit of repeating their words. When Sherlock was growing up his mother had always had a strict rule when it came to swearing and crude words rarely came out of her son's mouth. John was different so he had to watch out because after stepping onto a Lego piece he'd let out a line of the most colorful words and Hamish had of course started repeating the most vulgar ones. Ms. Burns who visited them the next day gave a long lecture to him about it.

It was nearly dinner time and Hamish was getting hungry.

"Hamish want a biscits John!"

"No Hamish we only eat biscuits with tea and for special snack. How about some fish fingers huh?"

"Fishs hav fingers John?"

"No Hamish it's just what the food is called. Really they're just fried fish in form of sticks."

"Oh. " Hamish said but still gave the fingers a dubious look after john had finished the cooking, divided the food into three portions (two big ones and a one smaller one) and set the table.

John had boiled some potatoes with the fingers but he didn't intentionally mention them to Hamish. After three days of feeding the baby just rice and macaroni as condiment, John thought tonight he was going to make Hamish at least take a few spoonfuls of potatoes and also get him to swallow them. Potatoes were very healthy and important part of a growing child's dietary.

"Sherlock the food's ready! You have to come eat with us!"

The tall detective sighed but got up from the sofa and came to the kitchen. According to John it was important for them all to sit at the table even once a day. Sherlock didn't really understand why but felt it easier to just do as John told.

Still clearly fascinated with the food's funny name Hamish didn't even protest and after giving the orange stick a thorough inspection the toddler stuffed almost a whole fish finger into his mouth.

"Please Hamish use the fork" Sherlock said

Hamish took it carefully into his left hand. The child didn't understand why he had to use this sharp object when his fingers would do the job easier. He didn't resist because after this short period of time living with Sherlock he'd learned not argue with the tall man unless the matter was of greater importance.

Shakily the fork pierced the rest of the fish fingers and then moved on to the bits of cucumber and carrots but the potatoes however were still out of the question.

Finally the boy gulped the rest of his milk and wiped his mouth onto his sleeve. "Thank you!" Then he hold his hands up as a sign that he was ready to be lifted up from the high chair.

"Hamish you have to eat your potatoes like a good boy." John said sternly

"No John. Now off"

John grabbed the fork and smashed the potato and took a small amount of it to the fork.

No John no! Hamish gave a shriek and managed to dug every attempt John made trying to bring the fork towards his mouth. Even Sherlock's authorative voice did nothing to scare the boy to eat.

An hour later the potatoes had gone cold and Hamish still sat in his chair looking at John and Sherlock and defiantly answering the intense gazes he got from the grown ups.

Despite John's remark about his best friend when he was talking to the Woman a few years back _("He is Mr. Punch line. He will outlive god trying to have the last word." ) _Sherlock had now given up and was getting bored

"If he doesn't want to eat it then don't force him"

"He has to learn to eat potatoes. We can't just keep feeding him rice and macaroni for the rest of his life"

"Yes but he won't be with us for the rest of his life" Sherlock reminded him.

John realized what he'd said and then corrected his words. "Yes of course but his new parents might not be as forceful as we are and they might just give up. "

After another half an hour Sherlock had went out for a walk. John would've stopped him but he didn't even notice him leaving because at the same time he was mad at Hamish for spitting the potato all over John's jumper.

John tried for the last time "I'm very disappointed at you Hamish. I'd like you to take the fork, have a little of the potato and swallow it this time." Hamish still refused

John lifted him up from his chair but Hamish instantly started to scream which led to a full tantrum as he clearly had had enough of John for awhile as well the army doctor had had enough of the stubborn baby boy.

"Sherlock! Want Sherlock!"

John put the screaming and kicking child gently into his play pen and went back to clean the kitchen

After seven minutes Sherlock returned from his walk and as he opened the main door he sighed deeply hearing the high screams coming from his flat.

"Lock! Hamish want Sherlock!"

Sherlock's heart stung little at those words and without him having the time to realize the reaction his body had had, the detective jumped up the stairs three at a time and entered his flat.

As soon Hamish saw him he stretched his arms towards Sherlock and let out a desperate sob.

"It's alright. I would go mad if I'd have to sit still for two hours" Sherlock murmured as he lifted the baby from the play pen and bounced him in his arms until the baby's sobs quit down.

"I take it that you didn't come to an agreement about the potato issue."

John just sighed and shrugged. "I think it's better if you'll bathe him and put him to sleep."

After an hour Hamish was clean and the detective carrying him came to the living room where John sat with his computer.

"We had a little talk just now and Hamish has something he'd like to say"

"What is it?"John said softly to the boy who was now on his knees on the floor

Hamish crawled slowly towards John's armchair and when he reached it he pulled himself up to look at John. The look on the baby's face alone was enough but what came out of his mouth made John melt all together.

"Hamish sorry for being naughty" The boy whispered eyes full of sadness

"It's alright Hamish"

"Hamish better now"

"Yes. Now you know that it's not right to make people sad ."

"Yes John but Hamish also feel better now."

"You feel better now that you have apologized."

"Yeah"

"I explained to him that when you say something that hurts people you have to apologize." Sherlock said and sighed so John or Hamish couldn't hear; "Even if you happen to be right"

* * *

**There isn't a lot of action in this chapter but there will be I promise! Thank you for reading and please remember to review!**


	3. The Bugger Slime

**My deepest apologisies for not updating in such a long time! Also ****I know I said that this wouldn't be Johnlock but after some thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing but I want your opinion if I should change that?**

* * *

On Friday, the 6th day of Hamish's stay, Sherlock had eased to their new day routine. Every morning the men and the baby woke up at 7 o'clock, even Sherlock. Thanks to the little energy bunny in his flat he needed regular night's sleep and there was no way he could go on without not sleeping days on end like he did before.

Next was their morning wash and either Sherlock or John helped Hamish brush his teeth. They changed from their pajamas (which sometimes took longer than necessarily when Hamish didn't want to put any clothes on and so the detective and the blogger had to chase the naked child all around the flat) and proceeded to eat breakfast. Then another one of the adults would leave to their own jobs and the other stayed with Hamish. The day went on with mostly playing and arguing as Hamish had quickly learned to stand his ground with the men.

Most of the evenings went by with John updating his blog, Sherlock being busy with his experiments in the kitchen and Hamish sitting in his new favorite place in the flat; the bottom drawer of a kitchen cabinet, where the men stored lids for their previously rarely used pots and pans.

After a thorough exploration of his surroundings Hamish has found it quite enjoyable to sit in the drawer and make music, as he liked to call it, by panging two metallic lids against one another like he'd seen been done in a some fancy concert that he and Mrs. Hudson saw in the telly. Extremely quickly the men had got tired of the humongous noise and had seized the objects far away from him. After that all his activities that he normally did like playing and drawing were done inside the drawer where his body fit perfectly.

Yesterday John had sent Sherlock into the library to pick up children books for Hamish after he had caught Sherlock reading the toddler the case reports, he'd solved. So the day ended with a bedtime story and Hamish was lulled to sleep by either Sherlock's baritone voice or John's sound performances he provided to the book characters.

On Friday it was John's day at work and much to John's surprise it was Sherlock who tonight succeeded in convincing Hamish to eat his potatoes. It was done with little effort and no yelling and no tears were changed between the consulting detective and his little lookalike.

John came from work little after five that Friday. He carried two grocery bags in his arms as he climbed the stairs up the stairs. At the door he mentally prepared himself and drew a deep breath before opening it ready to face the sight that would surely greet him inside like it had the past few days when he'd been at work. Before the boys arrival 221B had always been in some sort of little chaos but after leaving Sherlock and Hamish alone he always had to clean the most humongous mess that had ever set foot in his home. And of course Sherlock naturally thought it was John's only purpose in life to clean it up.

So John drew a deep breath and went in purposefully averting his eyes from the living room and walked straight to the kitchen and fridge trying not to step on the toys that flooded the floor.

"Sherlock! I managed to come by the mortuary and I brought you those eyeballs you asked from Molly." He yelled as he took the carefully sealed plastic container out of the other bag and placed it on the top shelf of the fridge, far away from the food.

"I told her they need to be from people that were different in age! Are they?" came his flat mate's answer from the bathroom

"Yes of course. When has she ever gone against your will?"

Now John finally dared to look at the living room and he wasn't surprised that it looked like it had been hit by another bomb like what had actually happened a few years ago. The dining table in the kitchen was the only clean space in the entire flat and to his surprise Sherlock had already set it ready for dinner.

In the middle of the cutlery a silver pot was half way full of something thick light green substance.

John lifted the pot to take a closer look just as Sherlock waltzed into the kitchen holding an almost nude Hamish in his nappy as he had been in the bathroom teaching the toddler how to use the potty.

To his surprise teaching Hamish various life skills had been as fascinating as doing science experiments. To John he'd figured he'd train the boy so that his new parents wouldn't ruin the boy by teaching him wrong.

"Sherlock what have I said about NOT keeping your experiments in pots and other dishes meant for cooking!"

The detective frowned. "That's not an experiment that's our dinner!" He said clearly offended that his cooking had been compared to toxic waste.

"What food looks like this?"

"The bugger slime and the meatballs from space" Sherlock said in all seriousness

"What?"

"Amazing what a half a drop of organic food dye can achieve when mixed with mashed potatoes." Sherlock said simply, trying not to let a smug smile creep up on his lips.

"If the boy is not going to eat even simple potatoes how do you expect him to eat something that looks absolutely disgusting?"

* * *

" More please" Hamish somehow managed to mumble while being busy stuffing the last bits of the green stuff into his mouth.

"Amazing." John stumbled with a grin clearly surprised by his flat mate's plan. These days John had become used with Sherlock's impressive deduction skills but this managed Sherlock to receive appraisal from his flatmate.

Sherlock wasn't going to admit that he'd learned the trick after signing up to a parenting discussion forum. There a woman called June, a mother of three, had suggested him that some kids were more willing to eat something the more disgusting it looked and sounded. She'd sent him the receipt of "The bugger slime" and few other as interesting sounding ones.

"Did you like that Hamish?" John asked as he wiped the remains of the green stuff off from the boy's face

"Yeah, John. Lock cook better han u" The child said innocently just stating his opinions rather than wanting to be mean.

It reminded John of Sherlock. Children could be very honest and said their opinions aloud not caring about how their words affected the people around them. Usually they grew up and learned to keep those thoughts to themselves as they learned the unwritten rules of social interaction but Sherlock had clearly missed that step.

"Well it seams to me that we should put Sherlock on permanent cooking duty. How does that sound Sherlock?"

Sherlock glared at John but before he could respond with a snide remark his phone buzzed on the living room table and John went to answer it because Sherlock was in the middle of

After hearing what the caller had to say, John's voice came out a bit lower than usual. "Oh. Well that's good then. No I have the day off tomorrow. Okay. I'll se you then"

"Who was it?"Sherlock asked when John came back from the kitchen still clasping the mobile in his right hand.

John cleared his throat and his voice was a bit muffled. "That was Lestrade. They caught Turner and the child services think that it's good time for them to take Ha… I mean the boy and give him up for adoption.

The both men couldn't help but look at the boy at the end of the table face full of green goo smiling his toothy smile at the two.

So in that short span of a week the life had been turned up side down in 221B Baker Street. To it's tenants it was near impossible to imagine the life before their days weren't completely centered around changing nappies, playing pirates and arguing about if one should have to wear any clothes that day.

Yes, solving cases and mysteries had been their purpose in life but now after hearing Lestrade's news they realized that there were perhaps things in life that despite their physical smallness would have the most enormous effect than any other.

"Watch out!" Hamish shrieked as his two little fists flew in the air and two green slobs of mash hit the detective and his blogger's faces.

"Hamish!?"

"Well you got to admire his aming."

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent in silence between the two men Hamish succeeding fiiling the void with his talking that was now even more defined than before.

After the boy was put down to rest in Sherlock's room the men enjoyed tea infront of the warming fire.

"I think we should keep him" Surpisingly it was the taller man that spoke these words.

"Are you serious Absolutely serious? This is about a human being, a child we're talking about. Would you really be ready to take him as your responsibility for the rest of your life? To be willing to raise him and put his needs all above yours?

"I don't joke John, you know that. I'm a person that stands by his words and would never even suggest this to you unless I was one hundred percent serious about this. I know you've been thinking about the same thing"

It hadn't surprised Sherlock that John had developed these feelings towards the baby and he'd made a genuine bond with him. It had however shocked Sherlock that the boy'd done the same with him. The feeling he got when looking into the boys eyes had definitely caught Sherlock by surprise.

Love wasn't unfamiliar subject to him as some people perhaps thought. He had loved Red beard and he loved his mother and father despite being mostly frustrated with them whenever he was in their company. He also loved his best friend John, like he had once admitted to him in a slight intoxicated state after being shot with an anesthetic dart while solving a case. (If John remembered it from his own state at the time he didn't show it)

So when Sherlock looked at Hamish he could honestly admit that he loved the boy as well. The feeling of someone else, so little and innocent loving him back and relying his whole life in his hands had made the detective both scared but also somehow full from the inside as well. _Sentiment at its finest_. He scoffed.

In fact imagining other pair of people being on the receiving end of Hamish's adoration felt wrong both to the doctor and his best friend. They knew despite their differences they were well suited for the role of taking care him and making him society while giving him all the love and care he'd ever need.

Both men remained quiet a bit more and the room was silent except the fire that bristled in the fireplace.

After John's failed attempt at humor suggesting they could always get a dog instead: _("I mean they are as good at retrieving objects so who'd know the difference and it would only have to be taken care of at least 20 years")_

The men jumped from their seats and called the social services immediately inquiring about the possibility of adopting the boy.

* * *

During the next month people from the adoption agency and social services had frequent meetings at Baker Street with the hopeful guardians and they also wanted to interview Sherlock and John's family, friends and colleagues.

Severed heads and fingers in the fridge were mysteriously forgotten as Sherlock and John's parents among Molly, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade gave their otherwise honest opinions about the capability of their friends managing to raise a child.

After the much waited answer came and it turning out to be positive the results were celebrated properly with a party. And it was John who baked the cake.

At the party Sherlock loved to bring up to fact that John had participated in number of baking classes after John had read an article called "10 skills every man should own to impress a woman" in some women's magazine.

The boy had quite clearly stated his will to be called Hamish so Sherlock and even John had no reason to write anything else to his new official papers considering his identification. In a simple ceremony with Mycroft, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and Molly as witnesses he was given the name Hamish William Watson-Holmes. All his names borrowed from his new guardians.

Sherlock being an atheist and John agnostic they decided not to christen him to any religion, giving Hamish his own choice to do so if he'd wish when he'd get older. Molly, Mrs. Hudson and the new grandmother all moved by the sight of two well dressed men and a baby boy all in matching outfits stuffing cake to their faces simultaneously wiped their eyes into their handkerchiefs.

* * *

** This story is suppose to cover the whole of Hamish's childhood so the story will start progressing quite faster than before**


End file.
